


These Nights in Diamond City

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Massage, Preston's man takes him to a hotel and spoils him, Prostate Massage, because he DESERVES IT DAMNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Dallas decides to take his boyfriend out for a night of fun.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 15: Prostitution | Armpit |Massage
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	These Nights in Diamond City

**Author's Note:**

> Or: my Sole Survivor gushes about Preston Garvey for over one thousand words here. Because he is a wonderful beautiful character. 
> 
> I will not apologize.

Anyone who knew Preston Garvey would agree that he was an impossibly good man. 

Aaron Dallas, the sole survivor of Vault 111, agreed whole-heartedly. So one night, he invited the Minuteman to the Dugout Inn. It would be just the two of them and a tin of oil. Maybe this wasn't the most glamorous option, but damn it all, Preston had been there almost since he'd come out of that vault. It was high time that Dallas took care of _him_ , for a change.

Almost as soon as Preston closed the door behind him, Dallas was on him, kissing him breathless, running his hands up and down the man's gorgeous, well-built body. Preston cradled Dallas's face between his hands, moaning into his mouth as he slipped a knee between Preston's legs. 

They fumbled their way to the bed, articles of clothing falling haphazardly about them; Preston landed on his back, sans hat and coat. All that remained were those pesky jeans, shoes, and undershirt. Dallas made quick work of the rest of his clothes.

Once he was fully naked, Dallas had to pause, letting his gaze linger on the occasional scar that marred his perfect brown skin, gliding down his sculpted stomach to the bones of his hips, to the tip of his thick uncut cock.

"You're beautiful, Preston. Anybody ever tell you that?" 

Preston smiled sheepishly, looking off to the side. "That's sweet, General."

Dallas kissed him. "Love it when you call me 'General,'" he said with a lascivious grin. It was true; something about it got him going. It turned out to be inconvenient at times; he was the general of the Minutemen, and Preston had to call him that while they were out on Minuteman business. It wouldn't do for Dallas to jump him while Preston told him about settlements being attacked by raiders or super mutants, after all.

"I know. _General._ " Preston stroked Dallas's cheek, and he temporarily lost himself in Preston's soft, dark eyes. 

This man was going to be the death of him someday. 

"All right, you. Turn around." Dallas made a motion with his hands, making it clear that he planned on digging his hands into Preston's back with intent to get out every kink and knot. Preston did as he was told; Dallas had to wonder if he liked being told what to do. The thought made him that much harder.

Preston's back was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. Muscles rippled beneath his warm brown skin; his spine curved in a perfect arch. His hips bones looked like they'd been carved by the god Dallas no longer believed in. And of course, the man's ass was a thing of beauty; there was muscle to it, with all of their trekking across the Commonwealth, but it was also perfectly round with a healthy layer of fat. It was almost a shame that it was so often covered with Preston's long coat.

Dallas tore his eyes away from Preston's perfect ass. They had all night; there was plenty of time to get there. He popped open the tin of oil, rubbing it between his hands, warming it. "You ready?" 

"Mm-hmm." Preston had turned his head to the side. There was an open, trusting smile on his full lips. Unable to resist, Dallas pressed his lips against his one more time before climbing over him, straddling his waist with his thighs. He started with Preston's broad, chiseled shoulders, digging his fingertips in. He watched, fascinated, as the muscles beneath his fingertips tensed, then relaxed. A groan from Preston's throat told him he was doing an adequate job. 

He moved his hands to Preston's shoulder blades, rubbing firmly with the heels of his palms. That seemed to be where most of the tension in Preston's body was; the poor man had a lot of stress in his life. With each press of Dallas's slick, warm hands, Preston relaxed more and more. 

Down and down went Dallas, massaging each inch of perfect skin, every bit along Preston's spine. His palms savored the feeling, relished in drawing out those deep moans.

"How're you feeling?" he asked as he got to Preston's waist. 

"Relaxed." Preston's eyes were closed in what did, indeed, appear to be a pleasured expression. "More relaxed than I've felt in a long time." 

Dallas smiled, pleased with his handiwork. "That's good; you deserve it." He slid down on the bed, now straddling Preston's calves. He dug his fingers into the grooves of Preston's hips, loosening even more kinks with his fingertips. His hands were led to the thick meat of Preston's ass, which he grabbed two liberal handfuls of. "You ready for the fun part?" 

Preston gave him a smile over his shoulder. "With you, Dallas? Always." 

"You sure know how to make a fella blush, Preston." He dipped his fingers back in the oil before spreading Preston's cheeks, revealing his puckered hole. He slipped his index and middle finger inside; Preston was fully relaxed, so he took his fingers with ease. Dallas crooked his fingers, stroking along the front of Preston's inner walls. Preston moaned out "There... _right_ there, General," telling him that he'd met his mark. 

"This it, Baby?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the small of Preston's spine. "You like when I touch you there?" 

"Ohh..." Preston turned to bury his face in the pillow, muffling the noises of affirmation he was making. That certainly wouldn't do.

"Come on, Preston..." Dallas squeezed one of Preston's buttocks. "Can't hear you. Can't give you what you want unless you tell me what it is." So what if they got loud? It wasn't like the Bobrov brothers would mind; if any of the other patrons complained about the noise, they wouldn't do anything about it.

Preston turned his face to the side. From here, Dallas could see that his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, revealing his pink tongue. "More..." he gasped. "Please."

Dallas smiled, etching the image in his mind. "That's better." He continued slipping his fingers in and out, massaging that bundle of nerves inside Preston. He continued to murmur sweet, hot nothings as Preston began to shove back, riding his fingers, trying to get more of that stimulation.

"General..." Preston's voice was tight and his hands were clutching the bed sheets like a lifeline. "S-somethin's happening...g-gonna..." 

"Go on, Preston. Don't hold back on my account." Dallas pressed his fingers firmer. "Let me hear you."

Ever obedient, Preston cried out as his body tensed back up. Dallas loved watching Preston cum; he always made the cutest faces. He kept up the ministrations as Preston rode out his climax before finally melting against the bed, panting. 

Pleased with his work, Dallas turned over, laying on his back next to Preston. The other man turned his head to meet his eyes, wearing only a sleepy, sated smile. "What about you, Dallas?" 

Dallas grinned, placing a hand on Preston's back. "In a minute. I'm not done with you yet; we're just getting started."

Preston chuckled. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
